True Love
by HotJam
Summary: Will Donna and Eric Reunite after years of being away from eachother? Who does Jackie end up with? Kelso? What about Fez and Hyde? Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.


Chapter One: The Letters  
  
Dear Donna, I know it's been a year since I've spoken to you, but it seems to have been eternity. Where are you, my dear? And why have you left me on such short notice?  
You told me that leaving me would be the greatest loss of your life, and then you did it. Did you lie, darling? Or have times simply changed, leaving me no one to hold and have in my life, as my best friend, and lover?  
I remember way back. We've always had a thing for each other. Sometimes I even felt we had something that no one else had. Whenever I looked into your dark, blue eyes, I knew exactly what you were thinking, how you were feeling, and deeper beyond any human could possibly propose. I think you could do the same, but for one to tell another about this connection wouldn't be sane enough for one to believe or understand. I think we were meant for one another, what happened?  
I still love you with all my heart and soul, and would do anything to have you back in my arms, my love, back in my life, until forever breaks away and leaves us widowed, for I shall not go on without your love.  
You haven't been forgotten,  
Eric Forman  
  
I lay down the pen on the desk, and sit there in deep thought. I gave this woman a ring, a ring that meant forever was awaiting, a ring that meant I never wanted our love to die. We were going to get married in a year or so, and have the whole crew from high school and college down there. Kelso, Hyde, and Fez would be there. I'm sure Kelso would be my first man, if he promised not to make a fool of himself (which he usually did). Jackie would be there, and would probably insist to be in the wedding in some way. Showing off her beauty and talent was simply what she did.  
  
I try not to let anger come over me when I think about Donna. I just don't see how the woman I have loved my whole life could one day, out of the blue, tell me she loved another man. One year later and I'm still asking myself, why?  
  
I put on my shoes and put the letter into the mailbox, still questioning myself about Donna's intentions. I decided to come back inside and take a nap on the couch, to ease the pain of Donna's departure exactly one year ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Eric, It's me...Donna. Writing this letter is going to tear me apart inside, but I have to do it. I can't leave my feelings all bottled up inside my heart, never breaking loose of the thick glass it has been kept in for a year. Eric, I love you. When I told you that I loved another man, I went home and cried away all the tears I had, and when they were all dried up and there was nothing left, I still cried. I cried nothingness, I wouldn't allow myself to be happy. Who, if anyone, would find me deserving to have you back? My life without you has been completely different. My daily walks on the beach have lost their beauty, and I find myself pensively lost in thought so very often, wondering why I had left a man who had done nothing but love me. It wasn't true. I thought I loved this man whom I had met only months before. But when it all came down to it, I came to realize who the true holder of my heart was. It was you all along, and I was too inarticulate to realize it. Eric, I'm asking for forgiveness. Not only is that my reasoning for this letter, I want you to know that I love you. Life is too short for me to say I'll get to it tomorrow, and before I know it we will both be gone to another world- to Heaven above. Just understand, Eric, I do care about you. A lot has happened in this year, and I've grown wiser since we last saw one another.  
Still Thinking Of You,  
Donna Pinciotti  
  
I put the letter into an envelope and sealed it shut, having already previously put addresses on it. I threw on my shoes and a light jacket, and put them into my mailbox. I returned back inside the house, and decided to take a nap, not wanting to think about how Eric might respond to this letter.  
  
--------------!!!----------------!!!!----------!!!!!------------- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: First chapter- please review with anything you liked, didn't like, or confused you. Or anything else. =) Hope you liked and I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


End file.
